


【立克】我们这一家（五）

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】我们这一家（五）

5

最近卞庆华新接了个剧。他在剧里饰演一个医生，经常要穿着白大褂。

剧组离家里比较近，很多时候卞庆华就会忘记换戏服就回来，陈廷轩每次看到卞庆华穿着白大褂抱着莫名又哭闹起来的卞小宝耐心地哄，就会不由得下腹一紧。

他的发情期快到了，自从生了卞中宝和卞小宝后，他和卞庆华就好久没有做过了。

这天卞庆华又穿着白大褂回家，卞小宝特别黏他，一见到他回来就往他那儿爬，陈廷轩看了一眼卞庆华，脸蓦地一红，匆匆回了房间。

但不得不说，卞庆华穿着白大褂的样子真的很帅，不知道他穿着白大褂干自己的样子会不会也这么帅……一想到这儿，情潮就忽然席卷了他的身子，陈廷轩觉得自己的身子变得无比燥热，浓浓的绿茶清香充斥了房间。他的眼神锁定在了衣柜上，下床把衣柜打开。

卞庆华刚把卞中宝和卞小宝哄睡，一走进房间，陈廷轩就扑到了他身上，软软地喊他：“老公……”

卞庆华愣了一下，但很快就托住了陈廷轩的屁股，缩在他怀里双手环住他脖颈的小Omega只穿了一件卞庆华的衬衫和一条内裤，卞庆华伸出一只手握住他的腰肢，问：“嗯？”

“我想要……”

陈廷轩害羞地开口，说完后就整个人埋在了卞庆华的脖颈间。卞庆华这才发现陈廷轩的身体燥热得可怕，他嗅了嗅空气中不寻常的绿茶味，问：“宝宝，你发情了？”

“嗯……”

怀里的小可爱闷闷地应了一句，似乎不愿意承认自己只是想了想自家Alpha穿着白大褂干自己的样子就让发情期给提前了。

卞庆华轻笑一声，吻上了陈廷轩的唇，他吻得很温柔，伸出舌头舔过陈廷轩的唇瓣，陈廷轩就乖乖地张开了嘴，任由卞庆华的舌头勾着陈廷轩的小舌在口腔中打转。

“嗯、唔……”

卞庆华伸手摸上陈廷轩胸前挺立的两颗，乳房有些涨涨的，丝丝呻吟从陈廷轩的嘴角泄出，他扭了扭身子，又环紧了卞庆华的脖颈。

卞庆华温柔地抱着陈廷轩，将他放在床上，正准备解开身上白大褂的扣子时却被陈廷轩按住了手：“唔……不要脱，就这样干我……”

陈廷轩拉着卞庆华的手放到自己的乳头上，道：“医生……不听听轩轩的心率吗？轩轩觉得自己病了……”

卞庆华勾了勾嘴角，手指在陈廷轩的乳头上揉搓着，陈廷轩微微发出了几声呻吟，卞庆华一边揉搓一边问：“轩轩哪里病了？”

“嗯……下面……”

卞庆华把他的衬衫推上去，俯身在陈廷轩的身上留下一个又一个的印记，伸手去扒陈廷轩的内裤。

Omega的自体润滑让陈廷轩的后穴不断流出水，性器也挺立起来，卞庆华伸手握住陈廷轩的性器撸动了几下，陈廷轩的呼吸一下子变得急促起来。

“啊……医生……”

“轩轩很正常呢，哪里病了？”

“呜……轩轩的后面、要医生帮我检查……”

处于发情期的Omega不断放出自己的信息素，勾得卞庆华也险些要忍不住。卞庆华往那处隐秘的地方摸去，探进一根手指搅动着，后穴内的淫水已经足够多了，手指搅动发出了些许的水声。他不紧不慢地增加了几根手指，陈廷轩的呻吟声就愈发甜腻。

“轩轩的后面湿得很厉害呢，都是水要怎么检查啊？”

卞庆华把手指抽出来，解开自己的裤带放出早已硬起的性器，撸动了几下后抵在穴口。

陈廷轩胡乱地伸手去摸，嘴里还呻吟着：“嗯……那医生就插进来亲自检查……”

性器借着陈廷轩后穴流出来的水轻易地捅了进去，许久未曾做过的甬道湿润又紧致，卞庆华待陈廷轩适应了一会儿后就缓缓开始抽动，看着身下穿着自己衣服的陈廷轩，便觉得呼吸一滞。

“嗯啊……哈、医生的好大……”

陈廷轩伸长了腿搭在卞庆华的肩膀上，还坏心眼地缩了缩后穴。

卞庆华往陈廷轩的更深处顶弄了一下，道：“轩轩的里面很紧，没有什么问题。”

“啊……快点……”

陈廷轩呻吟着，卞庆华吻住那张粉嫩的嘴，然后又轻轻地在他的唇上咬了一口，哑声道：“小声点，中宝和小宝还在睡觉呢。”

“呜……那老公，再用力点……”

“宝宝，发情期还有很久呢，慢慢来。”

“嗯、啊……老公……”

陈廷轩被卞庆华的顶弄折腾得爽到头皮发麻，他胡乱地呻吟着，卞庆华每一次的冲撞都顶在敏感点上，陈廷轩尖叫着射了出来。

卞庆华抹了一把在衣服上的白浊，蹭在陈廷轩的身上，感受着陈廷轩因高潮而收缩的后穴，又顶弄了几下，道：“宝宝，你好紧。”

“嗯……不要说、啊……老公……再快点……”

卞庆华又在陈廷轩的体内冲撞了几十下，便抵着陈廷轩的敏感点射了出来。卞庆华正想抽出自己的性器，陈廷轩就又凑了上来抱住他：“老公……你这么穿好帅……再来几次吧……”

夜很长，发情期也很长。卞庆华笑了一声，抱起陈廷轩，再度开始了新的冲撞。

TBC.


End file.
